Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Diez situaciones que pondrán en tensión a Gintoki y le harán reflexionar un poco en lo que Katsura Kotarou representa para él. GinZura eventual.
1. Paso 1- A mal tiempo, buena cara

Muy bien, muy bien. Hola a todo el mundo ;D Como pueden ver, esto es otro GinZura, o al menos intenta serlo, pero no es como mis demás fics. Antes de leer, hay varias cosas que quiero mencionar:

1.-El nombre real es "Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento". Muy Gintamesco ¿no? El nombre hace referencia precisamente a eso "Una guía", está basado en una tabla de 10 frases o dichos que tomé de la comunidad "Retos a la carta" de Livejournal para crear una situación que represente una especie de consejo de lo que se debería o no debería hacer. Esto puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras de cualquier modo.

2.-NO Será long fic. Tendrá 10 capítulos, sí, pero serán de corta extensión entre drabbles, viñetas y one-shots. Los tengo escritos todos al menos en estructura e idea, pero no significa que en las ediciones se amplíen o que en su defecto, queden prácticamente igual.

3.-Entre las advertencias, agrego que tendrá temática yaoi y slash, pero también puede tener menciones de relaciones heterosexuales. Recuerden que hay personajes femeninos y planeo usar algunos para poder potenciar otras situaciones. Por otra parte, habrá mucho lenguaje soez, sino, no sería Gintama.

4.-Ninguna situación es especialmente canónica, sólo está basado en el universo y lo que se cree que podía pasar de acuerdo a los datos reunidos del mismo como es el caso de travestismo, terrorismo, discriminación racial y otros.

5.-Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia y escribo esto sin ánimos de lucros, sólo por diversión.

Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

 **Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento**

 **By: Zahaki**

 _ **Paso 1.- A mal tiempo, buena cara.**_

La codiciada máquina expendedora, le devolvió su reflejo. Ataviado con una expresión lo suficientemente pensativa como asumir que quien se encontraba en las oscuras calles del Distrito Kabuki no podía ser Sakata Gintoki, no obstante, no era otro más que él. El _Yorozuya_ , que con penetrante seriedad, se encontraba reclinándose varios centímetros hacia adelante, contemplaba con extrema atención los productos que aquel curioso objeto exponía para el deleite de los consumidores.

Es preciso destacar que la estación en la que se desarrollaba tan curioso evento era verano —uno tortuoso, por cierto—, y por tal motivo, la temperatura había aumentado una cantidad considerable de grados que latigueaban su cuerpo con intensas olas de calor. A pesar de que la noche estuviera algo avanzada, no pudo evitar que las gruesas gotas de sudor empaparan su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, provocando a su vez que las diferentes capas de su vestimenta se adhirieran a su piel.

Pese a la nada deseada caminata desde su residencia, el peso de sus ropas por la molesta humedad y la somnolencia que indicaba la necesidad de un buen sueño; había un serio dilema perturbando los sonidos de sus pensamientos. La resolución y facilidad con la que usualmente hacía sus cosas, se vio quebrantada con una tremenda facilidad. Seguramente el calor estaba sancochando su cerebro y he aquí los estragos del mismo.

El problema de ese caluroso y fatídico enigma radicaba en una decisión. Una decisión trivial para muchos pero vital para este veterano de guerra. Volvió a mirar los anhelados productos con expresión seria, como el que contiene la respiración observando una presa antes de lanzarse a su caza (para mayor referencia, consulte los primeros volúmenes de _Hunter x Hunter_ ). Agudizando su mirada, la dirigió a una caja blanca con llamativas decoraciones de fresas, el mayor de todos sus vicios, y luego la desvió hacia otro producto menos atractivo para su necesidad de glucosa pero sumamente necesario para aplacar la sed que llevaba consigo desde tempranas horas.

—150 la leche de fresas —dijo para sí mismo mientras llevaba el arco de su mano a su barbilla— y 200 el té helado—continuó moviendo las pupilas hacia el otro envase.

Encima sólo llevaba lo suficiente para uno de éstos y la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué la gente trabajadora no podía comprarse dos bebidas? Decir que era frustrante sería ridículo. ¿Cómo iba el amante de la azúcar a cerrar el día sin su preciado líquido rosado? El elixir de los dioses, la fuente de su eterna juventud.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó removiéndose el cabello.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber permitido que Patsuan se llevara gran parte de las ganancias para hacer la recarga de una despensa deficiente en azúcares. Gintoki comenzaba a irritarse con la simple idea de pasar días comiendo cosas salobres, o peor, quemadas gracias a las inútiles manos hogareñas de Kagura.

¿Y si lo arrojaba a la suerte?

Gintoki observó su moneda y la giró entre los dedos. Después de todo, debía estar pagando alguna especie de karma o quizás Dios, Buda o el que sea, intentaba impedir que se suicidara por el exceso de azúcar. De ser así, la respuesta que buscaba podría encontrarla en el azar. Decidido a resolver el enigma de una manera sencilla y sin arrepentimientos, colocó su diminuto capital sobre el pulgar que sería su palanca, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo levantó con fuerza haciendo que el objeto girara una cantidad considerable de veces en el aire.

—Ya veo que perdiendo el tiempo como siempre, Gintoki.

—¿Qué? —el _Yorozuya_ no se había percatado que ya no se encontraba solo, y lo que aún era peor, que la persona más molesta viniera a interrumpirle en un momento tan crucial. A nada estuvo de replicar por la presencia de su no deseado acompañante cuando un sonido, mejor dicho, un tintineo, detuvo sus intenciones. El horror comenzó a apoderarse de las facciones del albino quien ignoró a Katsura y se limitó a observar el polvoriento piso con la desesperación deformándole la habitual expresión de pez muerto.

—Eres patético —continuó el líder Joui al ver como su ex compañero de armas se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a tantear en la frenética búsqueda de su moneda.

Gintoki, profundamente dolido por la pérdida, saltó como resorte y se plantó frente al rostro de Katsura, quien se mantuvo indemne e indolente en su posición.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, Zura?! ¡¿Cómo piensas compensar este ultraje?!

El aludido se mantuvo exactamente igual que diez segundos atrás—No es Zura, es Katsura —porque la aclaración jamás podía faltar, y agregó:— y no hay mayor ultraje que tu cabello, Gintoki.

Gintoki comenzó a sopesar los años que pasaría en prisión por asesinato. Zura se lo estaba buscando, lo sabía, abusaba de la buena voluntad de Gin-san para no despacharlo al otro mundo y dejar a Edo sin el nuevo amanecer ese del que tanto hablaba.

—Al menos deberías comprarme algo ¿no? —de alguna manera debía sacar provecho porque no respondería de sí mismo si Zura no le compensaba de alguna manera.

—¿Te unirás a la causa?

¿Hasta cuánto era que había que contar para calmarse? Es más, ¿tan siquiera podría lograrlo?

—Tenemos viernes de películas mudas en la base. Nos divertiremos con la videocasetera que conseguimos, Gintoki.

Imposible.

Imposible era que aquél que se supone que era el líder de una facción rebelde insistiera creyendo que semejante antigüedad atraería la atención de alguien que llevaba meses deseando un reproductor de _Blu-Ray._ Imposible era que aún siguiera conteniéndose de partirle la cara al idiota que tenía al frente y más imposible era que Katsura conservara esperanzas de que Gintoki accediera a unirse al _Jouishishi._

Pero más imposible le resultaba a Gintoki esperar algo que él mismo no entendía y dudaba que algún momento llegara a entender.

Katsura siguió impasible en la espera de una respuesta para luego deviar su mirada a la máquina a la que Gintoki llevaba rato haciéndole compañía. Dejó ir un suspiro derrotado mientras se acercaba depositando una moneda para proceder a presionar dos botones antes de darle a comprar. El aparato ronroneó varios segundos y al caer los artículos, el moreno se inclinó tomándolos del compartimiento. El _Yorozuya_ no dejó de observarle con desconfiada ansiedad, notando que Katsura estaba más irritante que de costumbre.

De cualquier modo, no hubo tiempo de comprobar las intenciones del terrorista porque no había alcanzado a enderezarse cuando las sirenas policiales irrumpieron con su molesto ruido en el ambiente. Para Gintoki fue imposible observar con molestia a Katsura al mismo tiempo que éste chasqueaba la lengua y musitaba un "Qué perros más insistentes".

—¿Venías huyendo del Shinsengumi y en vez de ir a ocultarte te quedaste haciendo vida social? ¿Eres idiota o simplemente te encanta poner en riesgo tu libertad?

—No es idiota, es Katsura —corrigió—. Sé que algún día me dirás que sí —se justificó Katsura sin mostrarse alterado a pesar de que el sonido de las sirenas se hacía más fuerte a cada instante—. Te vi tan tranquilo que temí desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Ante tal respuesta, lo primero que tenía que hacer era calmarse. Se tomó un par de segundos para restregarse la cara y de paso, retirar la transpiración que había incrementado considerablemente. Tal vez algún día, Gintoki podría entender qué carajos había en la cabeza de Katsura Kotarou y tal vez podría encontrarle lo beneficioso a tenerlo en su círculo.

Sin embargo, ése no sería el día y tampoco sería el día en que dijera que sí a una causa dirigida por ese idiota.

Decidió dejar ese complejo asunto para un futuro lejano y tomando la muñeca del patriota, se adentró por numerosos callejones, girando en diferentes direcciones en el laberíntico distrito de los suburbios a los que pocos se atrevían a ingresar. Katsura insistió en ir por los tejados, pero Gintoki le pidió —en realidad, ordenó— que cerrara la boca y se dejara conducir bajo desagradables amenazas que se volvieron gruñidos inentendibles a medida que avanzaban.

Milagrosamente, Katsura obedeció y le siguió sin objetar más.

Mientras el _Yorozuya_ recorría las sinuosas callejuelas y sentía la respiración pesada y cansada del patriota a su espalda, reflexionó en lo que hacía y no encontró una excusa que justificara la manera en la que terminaba ayudando al idiota cada vez que tenía un problema con la policía, que no perdía oportunidad en tratar de darle caza.

En algún momento y sin darse cuenta, habían logrado perderles la pista a los ladrones de impuestos y fue en ese entonces que Gintoki se permitió relajarse apoyando las manos en sus rodillas por la constante carrera que había mantenido.

—Estoy seguro que serías un buen elemento para nuestra causa…—observó Katsura con suavidad y Gintoki advirtió que parecía llevar un buen rato en la labor de huir porque se mostraba cansado como no era usual verle.

—Ya te dije que no pienso unirme a ninguna causa.

—¿Ni siquiera porque la dirija yo? Te ofrezco ser el segundo al mando y dotación semanal de leche de fresas.

—Menos quiero unirme si tiene un idiota como líder —replicó sin un ápice de duda.

Katsura no respondió inmediatamente, pero en el proceso su respiración se había regularizado lo suficiente como para permitirse enderezar la postura a pesar de que no alcanzaba por completo la estatura de su ex compañero y adoptó toda la solemnidad que por lo general se encargaba en reunir aunque sus comentarios terminaran dañando cualquier esfuerzo en mostrarse serio.

—No pienso rendirme —reiteró extendiendo un maltrecho envase de leche de fresas que terminó dejando con insistencia en la mano del que le había vuelto a salvar el pellejo—. Así que prepárate, Gintoki.

Y antes de que el aludido pudiera rebatir semejante afirmación, Katsura se encontraba trepando por los ventanales hasta posarse como gato sobre los tejados y perderse en la abrigadora oscuridad de Kabuki.

Gintoki al cabo de unos segundos, exhaló fastidiado, observando unos instantes el improvisado rumbo que había tomado el samurái anticuado para luego reparar en el objeto causante del desenlace de aquella disparatada noche, y sin dejarse infortunar más por los comentarios de Katsura, abrió la caja para llevarla a sus labios y reanudar el camino hacia la _Yorozuya_ , la cual posiblemente se encontraría sumida en la oscuridad que venía con las horas de sueño.

La próxima vez, sin duda recordaría despachar al idiota antes de que se presentara alguna eventualidad similar. No obstante, sabía que semejante sentencia era una amenaza sin efecto y sólo dada por la molestia que le causaba la particularidad que envolvía cada caso en el que Katsura hacía acto de presencia y que de alguna manera u otra terminaba inmiscuyéndole. Puede que se enajenara y arremetiera con improperios hacia su camarada, pero al final de cada jornada, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro ante las inesperadas hazañas del que fue su compañero durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de lo sencillo.

A pesar de que los capítulos están prácticamente listos, no tengo definidas las fechas de actualizaciones, pero con comentarios podían motivarme a que sean rápidas :'D.

Por otra parte, si quieren potenciar el amor GinZura, pueden agregarme.


	2. Paso 2- Por la boca muere el pez

Hola, hola. Ya sé que me tardé bastante y si hoy no me hubiera propuesto a publicar, no tendrían esto aquí.

Gracias por los reviews, los aprecio bastante y sin más, disfruten de esta tontería gintamesca.

* * *

 **Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento**

 **By: Zahaki**

 _ **Paso 2.- Por la boca muere el pez.**_

Gintoki observó, parpadeó, respiró profundamente, vio sobre su hombro hacia su espalda, se limpió el oído con su meñique y, finalmente, volvió a mirar al frente.

Sí, seguramente había escuchado mal.

Katsura tomaba ruidosamente un té que él mismo se había tomado el atrevimiento de preparar sin preguntarle siquiera al dueño de la casa si podía utilizar los artículos necesarios para tal fin o la estufa. Aunque este inconveniente no era el motivo de su desconcierto.

—Creo que no te estoy comprendiendo, Zura.

Katsura rodó los ojos y procedió a dejar la tacita de té, ahora vacía, sobre la mesa. ¿Ese hombre tan siquiera soplaba su bebida o acaso el mito de que los idiotas son más resistentes al dolor es cierto? Por alguna razón no le parecía muy descabellado aquel fútil planteamiento.

Gintoki se obligó a prestar atención a su entorno cuando al fin el reclamo de Katsura se hizo presente.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —respondió aquel con un tenue resoplido, y contrario al tono que esperaba el Yorozuya, lo único que denotó molestia en su acompañante fue el labio superior que se había crispado levemente—. No hay nada que comprender, Gintoki. Sólo te pido que me acompañes.

Muy bien, si lo de antes lo había descolocado, ahora se veía en la necesidad de entrar en balance para mandar los sueños del Patriota a donde los cobijara alguna de sus alucinaciones. Se inclinó con pereza para alcanzar la tacita aun humeante y tras un sorbo, mucho menos sonoro que el de no-invitado acompañante, respondió:

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir de niñera de un idiota a quién sabe qué estupidez Joui? Ya estamos mayorcitos para los juegos de guerra, Zura.

—Te repito que no es Zura, es Katsura. Y no es un juego, es una misión.

Gintoki se limitó a rodar los ojos y tras al alcanzar el arcaico control remoto, encendió la tv sin que esto pudiera ser capaz de distraer su mente de la insistente mirada que Katsura disponía sobre él. Anteriormente no era tan complicado despacharlo, pero el Joui parecía muy dispuesto a obtener una respuesta positiva y eso al _freelancer_ no le agradaba en lo absoluto porque su código de desinterés mermaba por más que su actitud no diera muestras de ello.

—¡Cómo jodes, Zura! ¿Quieres que te saque a patadas o por una vez en tu vida tendrás la dignidad de irte cuando alguien te corre de su casa?

Indemne, y para nada ofendido, Katsura acomodó de nuevo las manos entre las mangas de su obi con toda esa solemnidad que reunía cuando la situación lo ameritaba o cuando quería herir el ego ajeno, lo cual irónicamente ocurría con más frecuencia de la que el Yorozuya le gustaría admitir.

—Al único al que le falta dignidad es a ti —Gintoki, ligeramente ofendido, interrogó con gélida mirada sin que esta causara ningún efecto particular salvo el del que su interlocutor simplemente se limitara a responder—. Es tiempo que devuelvas tu favor y te advierto que no pienso irme hasta que hayas cumplido tu palabra.

.

Algo debía tener el té que había preparado Zura, porque en ningún caso, ni siquiera cuando su vida estaba en riesgo, se atrevía a acceder a lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Lo único que el Yorozuya sabía era que estaba deslizándose por un conducto de ventilación demasiado estrecho para alguien como él, tratando de… a todas estas ¿qué demonios era lo que tenía que hacer en primer lugar?

Rendido ante la posibilidad de pedirle colaboración a sus neuronas, se limitó a rebuscar entre su kimono hasta que su mano alcanzó algo rectangular y con un diseño de mal gusto, aquella cosa que el Patriota aún tenía la osadía de llamar "intercomunicador", algo que parecía una especie de Elizabeth miniatura. Sí, se le hacía familiar la desagradable sensación que inicialmente le daba el pato mutante que hacía de mascota de su imbécil amigo. Apretando una especie de botón en el-lugar-que-Gintoki-no-quería-saber, se dejó escuchar una breve interferencia, anunciando que la comunicación estaba establecida.

—Zura —susurró—, ¿qué demonios es lo que debo hacer?

Ubicado en la misma posición, se quedó observando los grandes ojos que decoraban el aparato para luego desviarlo al supuesto pico, cuya abertura mostraba la corneta por la que esperaba saliera la alterada voz del terrorista. Gintoki esperó, pero a cambio obtuvo como única respuesta un silencio que le exasperó más pronto que la voz del mismo Zura cuando fue a pedirle semejante favor.

—¡Maldita sea, Zura! —bramó Gintoki tratando de que su voz no se alzara a pesar de la cólera que experimentaba— ¡¿Para qué carajos me das esto si no vas a contestar?!

Katsura respondió imitando la voz de la señorita del antivirus:

— _Al terminar cada conexión debe decir "cambio". Cambio._

Unas venas se inflamaron en las sienes de Gintoki al tiempo que sus manos apretaron el aparato infernal, seguro si tuviera a Katsura Kotarou al frente lo que estaría ahorcando sería su cuello.

Respiró a profundidad.

"Cálmate, Gin-san. Tú eres el inteligente acá. Si juegas al espionaje con él, estará satisfecho y llegarás a la hora del horóscopo de Ketsuno Ana"

—¿Qué debo hacer? _Cambio_.

Sí, pregunta directa para una respuesta igual. No podía haber fallas.

— _Oh, hasta que al fin te tomas en serio tu encargo. Estás madurando, Gintoki. Cambio._

Bien, que no se dijera que al menos no lo había intentado. Gintoki deslizó su cuerpo con dificultad dentro de la caja metálica hasta dar con algo que pudiera revelarle en la situación en la que se encontraba mientras su cabeza se aseguraba de grabar, con el fuego de la ira que iba borboteando, una sentencia: jamás, pero jamás volvería a solicitar ayuda de Katsura Kotarou si esto implicaba la promesa de devolverle el favor. Ayuda que en sus recuerdos seguía tan difusa y que ganaba un grado de extrañeza a medida que el discurso de su excompañero de guerra narraba.

Gintoki rememoraba, por primera vez con seriedad, los consejos de quien fuese su tutor de infancia, centrándose en uno que venía como anillo al dedo para la solemne ocasión en la que aceptó volver a ser parte de un juego, un juego que era difícil llevar a cabo en un mundo en el que las ganas de reír se perdían con el peso de los años y las responsabilidades.

—Con esto quedamos a mano de lo que sea que te pedí. Cambio.

— _No te preocupes, un samurái siempre cumple su palabra. Cambio_

 _«No prometas nada sin pensar»_

—Más nunca, Sensei—dijo a voz baja sin poder evitar que las paredes metálicas le devolvieran el eco de su voz alterada.

Se repitió la sentencia un par de veces más, pero pronto el pensamiento perdió vigor ante la posibilidad de que Katsura difícilmente llegaría a viejo sin su ayuda ocasional.

Lo prometido en ocasiones terminaba siendo una excusa.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Paso 3- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no

Hola a todos, paso por acá rapidito para hacer la actualización porque no tengo idea de hasta cuándo se postergaría con lo ocupada que estoy.

Gracias por los reviews, son inmensamente apreciados.

* * *

 **Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento**

 **By: Zahaki**

 _ **Paso 3.- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.**_

—¿Dónde dijiste que era el trabajo, _Patsuan_?

Gintoki no solía hacer trabajos en solitario, pero considerando las circunstancias, determinó que aquel encargo era algo que fácilmente podía manejar por su cuenta mientras Shinpachi se encargaba de la limpieza y Kagura paseaba a Sadaharu por el distrito. El mencionado asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta de la cocina mientras llevaba consigo una cesta de ropa sucia de la que parecía tener intenciones de atender en ese momento.

—En la tienda de _ramen_ de Ikumatsu-san.

Gintoki hizo un gesto afirmativo y tras calzarse bien las botas, abandonó la Yorozuya en dirección al lugar indicado, a donde arribó no muchos minutos más tarde encontrando a la atareada mujer ir de un lugar al otro con numerosos utensilios de cocina que el _freelancer_ jamás sería capaz de reconocer. Ella, al reparar en su presencia, se mostró considerablemente aliviada.

—Gin-san —dijo abandonando el traslado de las ollas y limpiándose las manos en el delantal eternamente manchado de distintas salsas. Se acercó a la barra a donde ya se encontraba el albino apoyado y que aún trataba de entender el motivo del ajetreo e identificar la solicitud de la que se haría cargo—. Me alegra mucho que llegaras. Te he llamado porque contrataron mi comida para un evento y como sabrás, yo sola no puedo darme abasto.

Gintoki le dedicó algo parecido a una mirada comprensiva, de cualquier modo, no era como si su expresión dijera mucho. Observando el volumen de la actividad de la mujer, consideró la posibilidad de llamar a sus ayudantes y sus pensamientos se materializaron con el grueso sonido de su voz.

—Seguramente vendría bien un par de brazos más.

—Oh, no —detuvo ella—. Ya he llamado a alguien. En este momento está disponiendo todo en la cocina. La verdad es que contacté a la Yorozuya porque compré ingredientes al por mayor, pero como quería que estuvieran frescos me tocaba retirarlos hoy y como verás…

El Yorozuya asintió entendiendo la línea del discurso e interrumpió: —Así que quieres que vaya por ellos mientras tú te encargas de todo acá.

Como respuesta, ella asintió mostrando una sonrisilla de disculpa. Gintoki no se hizo esperar y atendió las indicaciones de Ikumatsu. Tomó la factura con la que debía retirar los alimentos y encaminó su destino al local referido, que afortunadamente quedaba en el Distrito Kabuki; pero tal era la cantidad que no le tomó mucho tiempo deducir que su motocicleta era inútil para dicha encomienda. Movido por la practicidad y utilizando recursos que la clienta había entregado antes de su partida, buscó un taxi en el qué llevar las cosas hasta la tienda de ramen.

El trabajo no ocupó más de un par de horas de su tiempo entre la revisión de que coincidiera lo que decía la factura con lo que le entregaban. Ikumatsu había cerrado la tienda para el público habitual y se dedicaba solo al menú que debía entregar para el evento que, según tenía entendido, se llevaría a cabo al caer la noche de ese mismo día. Gintoki saludó asomando la cabeza entre las cortinas y ella devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza mientras transportaba más ollas llenas del alimento. En vista de esto, y por raro que parezca, decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzó a descargar toda la mercancía, colocándola a salvo del sol y el polvo que siempre se desplazaba en las concurridas calles de los suburbios.

—Gin-san, ya haré que te den una mano con eso.

Gintoki quiso negar, puesto que llevar ingredientes de un lado a otro en realidad no era un trabajo que requiriera mucho esfuerzo, pero más pronto la mujer se dispuso a buscar la ayuda ofrecida que él negándose a recibirla. Tampoco era como si le molestara desocuparse antes. Su cabeza ya fraguaba el plan de irse a disfrutar el tomo semanal de la _Jump_ como recompensa por el trabajo culminado sin incidentes. Se encogió de hombros y tomando una de las cajas más grandes, pasó al área de mostrador con cuidado al no poder ver al frente por el volumen del paquete.

—¿Dónde la dejo? —preguntó al sentir unos pasos detenerse delante de él.

—Tranquilo. Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Gintoki parpadeó un par de veces sin saber si darle crédito a la voz que sus oídos captaban, deseaba por todos los cielos -o los infiernos- estar paranoico al punto de que imaginaba la voz del producto de sus pesadillas (por muy desagradable que el asunto se escuchara en su cabeza), pero para su desgracia ningún dios pagano quiso atender su súplica, comprobando sus fundamentadas sospechas al ver que quien se encontraba frente a él no era otro que el mismo que había imaginado.

—¿Zura? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡Que no es Zura, es Katsura! —exclamó éste, dejando caer la caja irritado, pero al percatarse de quien le hablaba sus facciones se suavizaron con la misma velocidad con la que su molestia había aparecido—Oh, Gintoki.

Gintoki, por supuesto, explotó—¡Nada de "Oh, Gintoki" idiota! Te pregunté que qué demonios haces aquí. ¿Me estás siguiendo, bastardo?

—No es bastardo, es Katsura —respondió el patriota rendido mientras se inclinaba a tomar la caja, inspeccionando en el proceso que nada se hubiese dañado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cuidadoso y diligente? —. Vine porque Ikumatsu-dono estaba en un aprieto, ya sabes que acostumbro a comer soba aquí con Elizabeth. Ella está en la tras tienda ¿quieres verla? Cada día está más boni...

—Esto es una tienda de ramen —le cortó Gintoki sin ser capaz de aguantar una conversación unilateral sobre un pato mutante y horroroso.

—Pero hay soba.

—No puede haber soba en una tienda de ramen. ¿Quieres tomarme el pelo, idiota?

—¿Quién querría tu permanente natural?

—¡Ése no es el punto!

El Yorozuya que siempre mostraba desinterés a la mayoría de las cosas, no podía concebir el hecho de que su paciencia alcanzara saldos rojos cuando su rutina era interrumpida por el terrorista carismático. Aquello era un enigma que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole no era capaz de responderse. Katsura, como siempre, mostró intenciones de agregar algo a su brillante discurso, pero la oportuna intervención de Ikumatsu evitó la guerra léxica que estaba por desatarse entre ambos hombres.

—Ah, Katsura-san, ¿podrías ir descargando eso en la barra de la cocina mientras voy por los vegetales?

El mundo que por lo general era protagonizado por Gintoki en los ojos de Katsura, de pronto pareció perder el norte. La mirada oliva desvió por completo su atención del Yorozuya para atender el llamado de la joven viuda sin dilación. Gintoki podría estar seguro de que en ese momento Katsura ni siquiera recordaba el motivo por el que habían comenzado su patética discusión y eso es algo que, aunque le costaba dignidad y media admitir, le molestaba y demasiado.

Gintoki no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar al terrorista desaparecer hacia la cocina, quedándose en ese estado sin mostrar intenciones de retirarse a su ratonera compartida con un perro gigante y una niña con poco encanto y cero modales hasta que la voz de su clienta le abstrajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Creo que necesitaré más de tus servicios. Prometo pagarte bien.

Tardó cerca de un minuto en considerar las opciones, determinando que no implicaría gran cambio el posponer su lectura de la Shonen Jump por algunas horas más sin que fuera capaz de intuir que en aquel largo período de trabajo sus ánimos se irían al traste al ser testigo del trato que su ex compañero de armas le dedicaba a la linda cocinera.

Seguramente algo estaba muy mal con él.

Entre movimientos coordinados, embalajes de viandas, música de ambiente, risas, comentarios fuera de lugar y una inexplicable sensación de abandono, Gintoki se hizo acreedor de una realidad que se había negado a observar hasta ese día. Katsura jamás le había parecido alguien precisamente atractivo. Está claro que siempre se le había hecho parecido una chica, cualidad que le costó uno que otro golpe al no ser capaz de retener sus pensamientos y verbalizarlo con poco tacto sin verdadera motivación de ofensa. En cierto período de su juventud, encontró a Katsura verdaderamente femenino, pero aquello lo había internalizado tiempo atrás y había encontrado justificada su percepción al estar rodeado de gorilas malolientes y velludos.

Katsura iba y venía por la cocina con materiales finamente cortados mientras Ikumatsu se mantenía frente al fuego y Gintoki era principal espectador de aquella extraña interacción que se decía tanto sin que los trabajadores labios se movieran por parte de uno o del otro. Observaba cómo el Joui parecía saber qué necesitaba la propietaria y se movía prestamente a ubicarlo y alistarlo para la cocción, del cómo la mujer con su mano extendida recibía el ingrediente y los aderezos precisos sin que ésta hablara, de aquella cuchara extendida que pedía una opinión del sabor.

Gintoki _realmente_ quería creer que el rememorar todo aquello sobre su pasado que hasta ese día había permanecido en las cosas sin importancia de su cabeza, era la causa por la que en ese preciso instante era víctima de un estrepitoso shock que se transmutaba en irritación. Quería ignorar, por sobre todas las cosas, el hecho de que su cabeza estaba exageradamente creativa y veía lo que siempre se había negado a ver: Zura en realidad era alguien atractivo, lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser capaz de ganar la atención de cualquiera, incluso la de una mujer bonita como la cocinera de ramen a la que dedicaba tiempo de sus actividades terroristas, a la que veía con ternura comprensiva cuando un platillo no estaba "en el punto", a la que trataba con una caballerosidad de la que nunca pudo creerse testigo.

Gintoki Sakata se negaba a creer que Katsura Kotarou era alguien lo suficientemente atractivo incluso para alguien como él…

* * *

Se comienza a dilucidar el interés(?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Hasta pronto (espero)


	4. Paso 4- Perro que ladra no muerde

Ni qué decir. Ya, lo acepto, soy una irresponsable. Merezco todo el vilipendio y oprobio por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que este capi me costó editarlo para que yo sintiera que quedara aceptable al sentido Gintamesco sin caer en el OoC, no obstante no sé si lo logré.

En fin, me dejo de excusas. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento**

 **By Zahaki**

 _ **Paso 4.- Perro que ladra no muerde.**_

* * *

El día había transcurrido más o menos normal y con más o menos se refería a que no tenía nada de normal en la Yorozuya, lugar que para el momento se encontraba sumido en el peor de los caos protagonizados nada más y nada menos que por una momia.

Ah, no. Tan sólo era la arrendataria.

—¡¿Cuándo piensas pagar la renta, holgazán?! ¿Crees que voy a mantenerte, maldito vago? Ni que fueras mi marido.

El pensamiento hizo que Gintoki tuviera un par arcadas involuntarias.

—¡Tú no me mantienes, vieja bruja! Y claro que te pagué la puta renta ¿O Acaso creíste que movería toda esa basura polvorienta de gratis? Gin-san tiene muchas cosas mejores que hacer que ocupar su tiempo en remodelar la tumba de Tutankamón.

—Hurgarse la nariz no es una manera de ocupar el tiempo Gin-chan —acotó Kagura obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de su particular benefactor.

—Que no pase de esta semana, Gintoki —advirtió Otose manteniéndose prudencialmente ajena al intercambio de los residentes—. Si no consigues lo del alquiler tendrás que buscar a donde arrastrar tu patético trasero después que termine contigo.

Una amenaza que por supuesto volvería a quedar sin efecto con la primera distracción que se atravesase delante del moroso inquilino.

Tras otra larga lista de improperios sumados a más indeseadas e inesperadas visitas, el día al fin había llegado a su ansiado término. Sin un trabajo, sin una cena decente como para tan siquiera ser considerada "cena" y sin una presencia que ligeramente había echado de menos a pesar de que no lo admitiría incluso a riesgo de perder sus preciadas y sufridas pelotas.

Las luces en la Yorozuya se habían extinguido hacía un rato, contrastando con las linternas que iluminaban los recovecos de un Distrito Kabuki demasiado silencioso para ser un viernes de vicio que acostumbraba a ser un tanto más bullicioso.

—¿No vas a dormir, Gin-chan? —consultó Kagura acomodándose en el espacio libre de la ventana a su lado mientras masticaba un pedacito de _sukonbu,_ el cual Gintoki no se molestó en preguntar de dónde había salido considerando las escasas finanzas por las que habían atravesado las últimas semanas.

—Los adultos no tienen horario, mocosa; y asegúrate de lavarte los dientes cuando termines eso.

La mirada rojiza inspeccionaba hasta donde la periferia le permitía y según los datos que captaba, no pareciese que la noche fuese a traer consigo ningún fugitivo imbécil de esos que parecía atraer tan a menudo como para no considerar que fuese víctima de alguna especie de atentado. Gintoki no sabía si sentirse aliviado o ansioso y eso era algo que llevaba días incomodándole hasta niveles de inexplicable irascibilidad.

—Los perros del gobierno no han jodido mucho últimamente —fue un comentario casual que causó una respuesta inesperada.

—Elizabeth dijo que Zura voló un almacén de pruebas así que han estado ocupados y él ha tenido que esconderse un tiempo cuando las pistas lo delataron.

Gintoki dejó ver una expresión que era una mezcla entre comprensión y alivio, la cual no fue vista por Kagura, y casi sin pensarlo respondió:

—Así que por eso no ha venido a mostrar su horrible cara.

Kagura procedió a encogerse de hombros no muy interesada en el tema y sin hacer muestras de haber notado la intranquilidad del Yorozuya, redirigió sus pasos hacia el armario que hacía el papel de su habitación mientras murmuraba algo parecido a un «Me voy a dormir. No te desveles, intento de adulto _aru_ ».

Quedándose a solas, el Yorozuya concedió unos minutos al silencio y sus reflexiones —unas más incoherentes que otras por cierto—, y es que para él no podía haber nada más ilógico que la inquietud que le producía la amenaza proferida por Katsura Kotarou de no volverse a aparecer delante de él.

Quizá por esa sentencia se mantuvo en ese incomprensible estado de enajenación que finalmente terminó haciéndole buscar en cada rincón y recoveco de Edo la negra y sedosa cabellera o a alguien ataviado con un ridículo disfraz sin que en realidad cumpliera su verdadera función de ocultar su identidad mientras hacía su caminata día y día sin que recibiera señales de su acosador personal.

Gintoki sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano el patriota iría hasta él para realizar alguna clase de solicitud a la que por supuesto se negaría. También tenía la certeza de que por más herido que estuviera el orgullo de Katsura, su buena naturaleza le haría ceder si la situación lo requería y eso es algo que en silencio agradecía quien alguna vez ostentó el título de Shiroyasha, porque así no cedería a su ansiedad y no caería en el juego de la búsqueda del terrorista que pese a sí mismo comenzaba a extrañar.

Con la nueva información, tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de que pasarían varios días más antes de que Zura volviera a aparecer y pudiera burlarse con altivez y echarle en cara que sería imposible que mantuviera su promesa y lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, y en el fondo, esperaba eso. Esperaba ver el rostro de Katsura altivo, sus facciones comprimidas con una molestia por demás fingida. Irrisoriamente, quería escuchar su discurso incoherente de perdonarle a pesar de que Gintoki nunca hubiera pronunciado una disculpa apropiada para compensar el orgullo herido del patriota.

Lo quería, pero no hacía falta todo eso. Lo único que realmente _quería_ era que Zura apareciera, y si pedía compensación, acudiría a su capacidad de improvisación para dejarle satisfecho sin comprometer su pellejo a caprichos revolucionarios.

Sólo quería que Zura dejara sin efecto su amenaza de no volver y volviera.

* * *

Sigo pensando que no fue lo que esperaba así que si tienen alguna queja, ya saben donde hacerla.

Besos.


	5. Paso 5- Más vale maña que fuerza

Me volví a tardar, pero ya llegamos a la mitad. Yey!

Este capi también me costó un poquito editarlo. No terminaba de quedar conforme y creo que experimenté lo mismo que el anterior. Sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Guía práctica para tratar con un idiota y no enamorarse en el intento**

 **By Zahaki**

 _ **Paso 5.- Más vale maña que fuerza.**_

* * *

No era capaz de sentirse impresionado siquiera. Ni por una parte ni la otra.

En primer lugar, porque había asumido que las acciones de Katsura Kotarou en algún momento terminarían conduciéndole a un inevitable encierro y en segundo, no le sorprendía tampoco el hecho de encontrárselo precisamente en la cárcel.

Si acaso había algo que pudiese ocasionarle sorpresa o inquietud alguna, era el hecho de que el terrorista, como había prometido, no se había dejado ver en la Yorozuya desde aquella disputa luego de su servicio a Ikumatsu. Ya sea porque Zura no haya podido ir o porque en verdad estaba resentido por sus agrias palabras, seguía siendo sorprendente que haya sido fiel a la promesa de no buscarle en todas esas largas semanas en las que inconscientemente su mirada sí que lo buscaba por cada callejón.

Katsura para el momento compartía celda con él, pero la actitud de éste sugería que Gintoki hallábase solo, puesto que el otro hombre no le había dedicado ninguna clase de expresión y se había girado cual niño ofendido hacia una esquina, tallando algo que ni sabía ni le interesaba.

Bien, Gintoki tenía asumido que Katsura era acreedor de una actitud infantil sin que éste fuera consciente de este hecho, y si pretendía hacerle formar parte de un grupo de rezagados, le recordaría a su amigo que cuando se lo proponía podía ser igual de terco.

—¿Qué estupidez hiciste como para que te atraparan?

Aunque la intención de la pregunta misma hubiera sido por acabar con la ley de hielo del otro, la verdad es que le interesaba un poco conocer la historia de semejante evento por muy alterada que Katsura la relatara, él mismo se encargaría de sacar sus propias conclusiones excluyendo los elementos fantásticos o ficticios de película hollywoodense que seguramente anexaría.

Al notar que de su compañero de celda no pretendía responder a su pregunta, rompió con la distancia y se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de lo que sea que Katsura hacía. Una tensión casi invisible endureció los hombros del Joui, quien detuvo los movimientos de inmediato.

—Oye, Zura.

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

Sí, definitivamente eso nunca fallaba y si había algo que a él le aliviaba era que al menos en eso Katsura no cambiaba. Aunque Katsura había reclamado apenas en un susurro, Gintoki fue capaz de percibir que estaba irritado aunque no sabía si era por el aprisionamiento o por el mote que le ha reclamado desde el momento de conferírselo.

Katsura echó una mirada sobre su hombro hacia Gintoki y tras unos segundos de un inusual silencio por el que el Yorozuya anteriormente hubiese clamado, habló finalmente.

—Creí que no querías que me apareciera delante de ti. Lo siento, pero el karma ha vuelto a ponernos en la misma guerra, Gintoki.

Gintoki parpadeó tardando más de lo normal en entender la comparación del Joui, pero no se molestó en hacerlo notar, de cualquier modo, la situación requería tiempo y calma considerando lo mucho que podían tardar en solucionar la situación con la multa que no quiso cancelar.

—Dudo que estemos en la misma guerra, Zura—respondió dejándose caer cerca del otro, quien aún se empeñaba en ocultar lo que hacía—. Primero, porque no estamos en un campo de batalla y segundo porque te apuesto que no estamos encerrados por el mismo motivo.

Katsura despegó la mirada al fin del Yorozuya para centrar la atención hacia otra parte, no obstante dejó a un lado la reserva y frialdad con la que lo había tratado.

—Sigo queriendo pensar que mis enemigos siguen siendo los tuyos como en días anteriores.

Gintoki quería agregar que las actividades terroristas tenían al patriota algo paranoico y que la mayoría de sus enemigos no eran más que el producto de su retorcida y trabajosa imaginación, mas dimitió de cualquier intención por el toque de gravedad con el que Katsura dijo lo último antes de que un sonido lo distrajera de este pensamiento.

Tras hacer un gesto de extrañeza y observar las paredes, agudizó el oído.

—¿Soy yo o me parece que hay termitas?

Katsura de nuevo se detuvo y el sonido cesó por un momento.

—La construcción es vieja, Gintoki. Lo extraño sería que no hubiera.

De acuerdo, había un punto en eso, pero Gintoki estaba seguro de que las termitas no eran capaz de hacer un sonido tan audible. Era de público conocimiento que esos animalejos siempre se mostraban cuando la maldita propiedad era irrecuperable, así como las rentas acumuladas de su cara pocilga, cuyos montos aparecían cuando a él se le hacía imposible pagarlas y prácticamente tenía que ir a prostituirse para este propósito. Por supuesto, nada tiene que ver que Gintoki ignorara olímpicamente los recordatorios de Otose. Este sonido, no obstante, parecía más como si lijaran las hendiduras de la pared, pero con cierto cuidado, y mientras Gintoki intentaba definir qué producía tal sonido, Katsura parecía sumergido en un juego que lo incluía a él y el piso, a menos que tuviera un amigo imaginario lo cual no resultaba muy ridículo si se refería al Joui.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, Zura? Sé que vivo criticando tu cara, pero creo que me está molestando mucho más tu joroba. Gírate o te patearé.

—No es Zura, es Katsura. Y Elizabeth está en una misión de suma importancia y no puedo distraerla.

El Yorozuya no estaba muy seguro de qué parte de la conversación se había perdido como para recibir una respuesta que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que había preguntado, luego recordó que con quien hablaba era Katsura y desistió e cualquier intento de organizar la idea general de la cuestión, lo que Gintoki no esperaba era que lo dicho por Zura en realidad sí tenía sentido cuando éste se giró disimuladamente.

—Y ya que Elizabeth no puede venir por nosotros, tuve que recurrir a mis métodos.

Obviamente la oración completa le chocó, aunque no estaba muy seguro si porque no seguía entendiendo aquel monólogo con tinte estratégico que supuestamente era diálogo o por ese "nosotros". Baste con decir que a pesar de que Gintoki había experimentado ciertos cambios con Katsura, seguía sin querer verse envuelto en cualquiera de sus actividades y pretendía dejarlo en claro.

—Sea lo que sea que estés intentando hacer, no hay ni habrá de nuevo un "nosotros", Zura.

Y pensar que esto era una mentira que a él le estaba costando horrores creerse.

Katsura no se molestó en corregir su nombre, sea por cansancio o porque sencillamente lo que tenía al frente merecía más atención que eso. Sólo se limitó a responder un escueto "eso no lo decidimos nosotros" que sonaba mucho más filosófico de lo que estaba seguro que en realidad era.

Gintoki resopló una maldición y procedió a acomodarse para ignorar a Zura, pero el sonido se intensificó hasta que se detuvo.

—Esto será suficiente —Katsura ganó la atención de Gintoki cuando comenzó a levantar varias tablas del suelo y deslizó sus piernas tras ocultar una pequeña herramienta entre las mangas de su _obi_ —. Vendrán en una hora a servir la cena, será mejor que aproveches la oportunidad antes del cambio de guardia y me sigas.

Tampoco era que el Yorozuya tuviera intenciones de hacerse de rogar.

—No quiero perderme el horóscopo de Ketsuno Ana, pero no creas que te debo nada.

Katsura rio y se terminó deslizando sin decir nada. Gintoki lo siguió a través del estrecho agujero sin reprimir las numerosas quejas por su reducido tamaño.

—El resultado de _parfait_ y la falta de actividad.

—¡¿Insinúas que estoy gordo, idiota?! —exclamó bastante ofendido y conteniendo visibles esfuerzos por patear al imbécil que iba a gatas delante de él — El volumen de tu trasero ni siquiera me deja ver hacia adelante.

—Y-yo no tengo el trasero grande, sólo tengo buena constitución por tantas...

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas —desestimó Gintoki sin ánimos de continuar la "discusión".

Se arrastraron unos minutos más hasta que Katsura advirtió, mediante de señas, que esperaran. Desde su posición se podían ver los pies de algunos guardias yendo y viniendo hasta que el lugar comenzó a despejarse. Esta fue la señal para que el Joui con energía gatuna saliera del escondite y le obligara a seguirle para ascender hábilmente por la pared y desplazarse por varios techos hasta alejarse lo suficiente y disminuir el ritmo a una caminata calmada.

Gintoki se había ahorrado los comentarios en el trayecto, Katsura iba liderando el camino como si pudiera transitar esa ruta con ojos cerrados a fuerza de memoria por las numerosas recorridas, y no le era difícil pensar que el Joui fue atrapado por la policía más ocasiones de las que admitía.

—Creí que volarías el lugar.

—Decomisaron todos mis explosivos y tuve que valerme con lo que tenía a la mano.

Ciertamente, Gintoki casi nunca tenía altas expectativas en Katsura, pues desde hacía un tiempo era notorio que Elizabeth hacía la parte pesada del trabajo, pero ahora reconocía que por algo ese imbécil con pelo de mujer era líder de una facción terrorista.

Un líder idiota, pero líder al fin.

—¿Y qué has pensado con respec-

—Ya te dije que no me uniré a tu causa, Zura. Deja de joder.

Katsura no se molestó en ocultar su decepción, pero tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de aplicar la respectiva corrección a su nombre. Una vez recuperado del breve desánimo, prosiguió:

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Recuerda que ahora eres un fugitivo y mi cómplice.

Gintoki pretendía aclarar que lo de cómplice estaba de más, pero no fue tan rápido como Zura que ya iba corriendo por los tejados a un destino desconocido. Sus pulmones se vaciaron con una áspera exhalación y tras reponerse de aquellas alocadas ideas que siempre surcaban su cabeza en la presencia de Katsura, reanudó el camino a su guarida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Zura era bastante bueno como escapista, habilidad que le hizo ganarse el apodo de "cobarde" en sus años mozos, cuando aún eran un grupo. No obstante, si había algo en lo que Gintoki reconocía que Katsura Kotarou era bastante bueno, mucho más que en escapar, era en inmiscuirlo en su vida.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
